petualangan naruto
by arix.eyes
Summary: minggu,4 Desember 2011,setelah 30 jam terbang dari jakarta-kuala lumpur-johannesburg-cape town, naruto menginjakkan kaki di buenos aires,argentina. pertama kali buat fanfict nih!
1. permulaan

Bab 1:awal sebuah penjelajahan  
andean alti-plano yg mencekam

minggu,4 Desember 2011,setelah 30 jam terbang dari jakarta-kuala lumpur-johannesburg-cape town, naruto menginjakkan kaki di buenos aires, sangat bandara internasional ezesia,Naruto dijemput shikamaru,staf lokal kedutaan besar republik indonesia.

(naruto p.o.v)  
Selain aku,shikamaru menjemput pula tiga orang anak buah kapal(abk) asal indonesia yg sudah lama kerja di perusahaan pelayaran di baru saja menghabiskan cutinya di tanah berempat diantar ke penginapan dekat pusat kota,di sebuah hotel yg telah kupesan sebelumnya dari indonesia.

senin,5 Desember 2011,diantar shikamaru,aku mengurus visa dugaan,pengurusannya selesai dlm sehari ini berkat bantuan staf konsuler kedutaan besar indonesia untuk argentina, bolivia tdk bisa diurus sebelumnya krn tidak ada perwakilan pemerintah bolivia di mau kehilangan waktu,aku langsung membeli tiket pesawat terbang menuju la paz,ibu kota bolivia untuk hari rabu,7 Desember 2011.  
penerbangan dari buenos aires-la paz sekitar empat pesawat milik maskapai penebangan bolivia ini tdk penerbangan hanya diberi sepotong roti dan sari air jeruk dlm kemasan mendarat di bandara El Alto,bolivi,kami singgah di kota santiago de la sierra  
udara dingin malam hari langsung menyergap tubuh,saat menginjak kaki untuk pertama kalinya di bandara El Alto yg letaknya pada ketinggian 3.925meter diatas permuaan laut(MDPL).jaket tebalku ada di dlm kalau harus sudah larut memaksaku tidur di mengatasi dingin yg menusuk tulang,aku duduk dan merapatkan tubuh di sudut mesin pembuat terbangun ketika para pekerja mulai berdatangan.  
aku mulai bergerak mencari info dan menukar uang dgn mata uang setempat.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Yay,kali ini aku mulai start tulisan yg mungkin akan cukup panjang

Yak mari kita lanjutkan setelah episode 1 yang suuuaaaannggat pendek ke episode 2

Yang sebenarnya aku lebih suka katakan bab sihhhh.

Bab 2

Di area parkir, sambil minum secangkir kopi hangat yg tadi naruto ambil di stan makan yang ada di situ, naruto mendapat sebuah taksi yang sesuai menuju la 17 km dari bandara el sampai di la paz, yg ternyata kota di atas awan(memang ini kan di atas gunung yang sangat tinggi).penduduknya terutama kaum wanita, masih mengenakan pakaian tradisional yang ragam hias pada hasil tenun dan hasil kerajinan peraknya.

Di tepi sepanjang jalan utama kota la paz, banyak pedagang kaki lima. Mereka mengelompok sesuai jenis barang dagangkan. Ada sebuah areal penjualan makanan dan jajanan khas setempat yang relative murah. Di setiap sudut kota terdengar alunan music pen flute dan caranga yg merupakan alat music khas Andean. Semilir tercium aroma bebauan dupa dari ritual agama mereka.

Hari pertama berada di salah satu kota tertinggi di dunia ini terasa sangat berat. Kepala sakit dan sulit bernapas, apalagi kondisi jalanan di la paz naik turun dan curam. Maklum, hunian dan perkotaan la paz terletak pada sebuah lembah dengan lereng-lereng yg terjal. Supaya cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan, naruto berusaha selalu bergerak dan beraktivitas.

Saat berada di penginapan, daun jendela tetap terbuka, supaya suhu di dalam ruangan kamar sama dengan suhu udara rendah di kawasan Andean alti-plano yang dingin.

Yahhh…. Maaf minna aku tidak dapat melanjutkannya dan tolong review yahh.


	3. mimpi

Akhirnya aku hidup lagi setelah nulis bab abal ini para reader yg baca ataupun tidak baca,maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila tulisan ini jelek dan seperti biasa saya menerima comentar yg mendidik dari para reader dan sangat tidak suka kepada para yg membuat flame. Yak mari kita mulai bab tiiiggaaaa ini!.

Bab 3

NARUTO P.O.V

Empat hari berada di la paz, selain untuk merakit sepeda dan belanja bahan makanan, kugunakan juga untuk proses aklimitasi(apa tuh aklimitasi,aku tidak tau). Hal ini kuperlukan menginat aku tinggal dan berasal dari daerah tropis dengan ketinggian sekitar 700 MDPL.

Senin, 12 desember 2005, aku mengawali kegiatan bersepeda jarak jauh, dengan mendorong sepeda sejauh 17 kilometer(wuuiiihhh narutojadi six pack) dari penginapan yang terletak di lembah menyusuri autopista(jalan tol) kearah el alto. Di tanjakan tersebut, setiap beberapa langkah aku harus berhenti untuk mengatur napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Rute pada tahap awal ini adalah: la paz-patacamaya-caracollo-oruro-machacamarca-poopo- challapata-santiago de huari;(buaanyak sekali),dll.

Tidak kusangka, ternyata kota el alto besar dan ramai. Di sepanjang jalan yang kulalui, berderet bangunan-bangunan pabrik. Pada setiap sudut keramaian tampak beberapa tentara berjaga-jaga lengkap dengan senjatanya. Mereka menempati pos yang diberi pelindung tumpukan pasir mirip bunker. Beberapa barikade pun di pasang. Bahkan suatu saat, pernah pula aku dihentikan oleh kelompok tentara. Mereka menanyakan isi bawaan, paspor, dan lain sebaginya benar-benar kuso-deh!. Mereka menanyakan gejala kurang baik, aku berpura-pura tidak tau supaya mereka mampus deh.

Diantara mereka ada juga mengarahkan moncong senjata laras panjangnya yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Dalam posisi lemah, aku harus pandai-pandai menyiasatkan situasi karena kalau salah sedikit mungkin aku akan tau kan!, caraku terbukti berhasil mengelabui mereka dan aku di perbolehkan melanjutkan jalan.

Banyaknya tentara ternyata karena untuk menjaga asset Negara. Pada saat itu presiden Bolivia yang baru, morales, berusaha menasioniliskan perusahaan patungan dengan Negara lain.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Di luar kota el alto naruto mampir di sebuah warung untuk sarapan. Namun nafsu makan hilang karena dada terasa sakit sewaktu naruto pengang, setelah rasa sakit mereda, naruto meninggalkan el alto. Naruto menyusuri jalanan yang menurun. Mendayung sepeda pun terasa sangat berat karena bersepeda pada ketinggian di atas 3.800 mdpl. Naruto sering berhenti, sekedar mengatur napas. Pernah juga naruto tiduran di emperan sebuah stasiun BBM untuk mengurangi nyeri di dada.

Naruto mulai menjauhi pemukiman penduduk, memasuki daerah padang rumput yang luas tanpa pepohonan. Angin bertiup kencang menerpa wajah naruto. Menjelang sore cuaca yg sebelumnya cerah berubah gelap. Mendung mulai menaungi kawasan tersebut. Menurut naruto, sangat tidak mungkin bila mendirikan tenda ditengah pang rumput ini. Maka naruto sampai di sebuah desa kecil, akhirnya naruto mendapatkan lahan yg bagus, dan setelah mendirikan tenda naruto tersigap untuk tidur. 'Naruto kau harus sampai, dan jangan menyerah naruto aku menunggumu di sana'.'SAKURAA!', dengan tiba-tiba saja naruto langsung terbangun'tunggu saja sakura-chan'. Setelah bersiap-siap naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan semangat hingga sampai di Patacamaya pada siang hari. Istirahat di sebuah warung kecil dekat terminal bus, karena sangat kelelahan naruto pun tertidur disana hingga besok paginya baru bangun. Setelah bangun naruto langsung pamit dan bersepeda lagi sekitar 30KM melintasi jalan yg lenggang.

TBC

Yak akhirnya selesai juga bab ini, tadi ari kasih bonus menyelipkan bonus untuk para penggemar naruto sakura dan juga sakura akan mulai muncul bila naruto lagi mimpi atau berhayal, tidak sampai di situ cerita milik sakura kita akan membuat flash back tentang naruto, sakura juga akan muncul di bab akhir kok.

Tolong review


End file.
